


Home

by bangotagun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangotagun/pseuds/bangotagun
Summary: Illumi has been away for too long.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145
Collections: shit I read that gives me a serotonin boost





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's me once again with hisoillu. that's a very self-indulgent fluff so I hope you like it.

Illumi worked a lot. As the only child who was active in the family business, Silva pretty much would assign him for every work available. Not that Hisoka was complaining.

The whole thing about Illumi working too much was that he would be undercover for long periods, and, as long as Hisoka liked to have his space, weeks without hearing about his fiance was upsetting, especially when he was bored.

The longest they have been apart was three months, and they just broke the record. Illumi had to hop in one job after another, texting just a simple: " _Alive. Another job. Text you when I am done._ ", Hisoka was almost sure that Silva was doing that on purpose, having in mind the whole Zoldyck family despised him.

Was just when they were about to complete fifteen weeks without really talking to each other — Hisoka was not counting, he just coincidentally knew — that a different text showed up.

**From: Illu <3**

_Alive. Arriving tonight. Wait up._

**To: Illu <3**

_Your wish is my command. See you soon, darling._

_💧—=—⭐_

Illumi had a rigid routine when he got back from his long missions. He would take a long warm bath to clean himself up, then he would ask for warm food and go to bed for at least twenty four hours, and, as much Hisoka wanted to make up for the time he didn't saw him, he knew that respecting Illumi's routine was essential if he didn't want to get killed, especially because he came back on edge, usually dropping bloodlust still, one wrong move and Hisoka would be done.

He tidied up the house knowing that if it wasn't spotless Illumi would complain, then he put himself in the kitchen to cook dinner, laughing at himself about how domestic the whole ordeal was, but also aware of the fact that a homemade meal was comforting for someone who hasn't been home in so long. Also, it's not like Hisoka liked to cook, or did it all the time, was just a small reward for the oldest Zoldyck.

He sat on the sofa, letting some stupid reality show take his concentration after having everything done, waiting anxiously for Illumi. About one and half hour later, Hisoka felt his fiance aura getting closer to the building, calmer than usual, so he went to wait by the door, knowing how much Illumi hated to knock.

When Hisoka finally saw him getting out of the elevator his chest started to beat faster and he felt silly. The long black strands of hair were neatly brushed back, as usual, his owlish eyes seemed a little tired, Hisoka could smell a bit of blood on him, but he was sure it was because he didn't have the time to shower after the last work.

"Hello, darling." Hisoka had a smile on his lips, arms crossed in front of him to stop his hands from going straight to Illumi.

"Good night." He walked just enough to be inside the apartment then stopped, took a deep breath, and sighed audibly. Cute.

"It's good to have you back home too." The smile didn't leave Hisoka's face while helping him out his coat. "I made you dinner, do you want me to prepare your bath? You seem tired."

Illumi turned at him, eyes shining and fingers — uncharacteristic — agitated. He gulped once before saying: "Not in the mood for a bath right now, will just take a shower."

"Oh, alright, you can go, baby, I will heat the food."

"Ok."

Hisoka went to the kitchen, singing to himself, feeling his stomach tight with anxiety. It was funny to think about how much Illumi could mess him just for showing up. Not long after they were seated by the table, Illumi with his hair yet a bit damp, savoring the food silently while Hisoka watched him.

"Want help drying your hair or you will go sleep already?" 

Illumi slowly put the cutlery on the table, cleaning up his mouth. "I will lay down. Thank you for the food" He said standing up and putting his plate on the sink.

Hisoka followed him through the apartment, he didn't plan on sleeping so early, so he went to the room just to catch his book, aware of how shallow Illumi's sleep was, so he couldn't keep the tv or the lights on the room turned on. He was about to leave when Illumi spoke.

"Where are you going?" He was seated on the bed, hair doing a black waterfall on his right shoulder and looking confused.

"Living room?" Illumi now had a frown on his face. "What? You want company?"

The way Illumi's eyes flicked was enough answer but Hisoka liked to see him struggle a bit. He watched as the hands were made into fists, holding the blanket under them when Illumi slowly, nodded his head, looking away. Hisoka smiled.

"Alright, darling." He laid on the bed and waited for Illumi to make himself comfortable. The Zoldyck laid by his side, intertwining their legs, one arm around Hisoka's torso and then he relaxed. "Feeling clingy today, aren't you?"

His eyes were used to the absence of light so he could see Illumi's expression as clear as in the lights of the day, his owlish eyes almost like two black holes sucking him in until he was mesmerized. He saw Illumi's eyes dropping, looking at his mouth and his breath catching up when Hisoka put his face close enough that they were breathing the same air. But he waited for a second or two and then many more but Illumi wouldn't close the gap.

Hisoka felt Illumi's hand on his side closing on his shirt, his breath became more erratic, his eyes raised just enough to look at Hisoka's glaring in apparent annoyance.

"Do it already." Illumi's voice was just above a whisper.

"Do what, buttercup?"

Hisoka smiled, trying way too hard to not laugh. There's no way that the untouchable Illumi Zoldyck didn't have the balls for kissing his fiance. Now that he thought about it, Hisoka could easily point out that every intimate move was lead by him, but it was only understandable on his mind because he was more experienced.

Illumi sighed, the frown never leaving his face. "Be nice." Sounding frustrated.

"I'm always nice to you, Lumi, just say what you want me to do." He couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.

There were some seconds of consideration before Illumi detached himself from Hisoka, murmuring a simple " _asshole_ " as he turned to the other side. For that, the clown had to laugh.

As much he liked to piss Illumi off, being away for almost four months was enough reason for him to drop the provocations and try to give his — usually not — pouty fiance what he wanted.

He let one of his hands slide on Illumi's thin waist while carefully he took the hair off his way, pressing his body against the other. Illumi didn't even flinch during the whole process.

"Turn around, hm?" Hisoka said, lips on the other's neck. He didn't respond. "C'mon, darling, I won't provoke you anymore."

Illumi did as he was told, the frown yet on his face. "You are infuriating." He said simply.

Hisoka smiled because this grump stoic man had him in the palm of his hands. He finally leaned in to kiss Illumi, the first touch of lips made them both sigh, Hisoka's cupping the other's face, while Illumi had a firm grip on his waist. They kissed and kissed until Hisoka felt his lips go numb and when he opened his eyes again, meeting Illumi's, there was a different kind of sparkle in them.

"I missed you too, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments are always welcome.  
> you can always talk to me on twitter @forwwx


End file.
